


Tools

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Series: Jughead and Sweet Pea [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Archie Andrews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: Archie reacts a little differently to the discovery of their relationship than what Jughead had been anticipating.





	Tools

Walking the halls of Riverdale High again isn’t nearly as comforting as Jughead had thought it would be. It brings back memories of a time so different, it feels like he doesn’t belong there anymore. Not when Archie greets him with a smile, and especially not when Betty says hello. They’re different people now, parts of different worlds. He thinks maybe that’s how it’s always been, and it took the prior separation to finally realize it.

Because of these feelings, Jughead sticks with his fellow Serpents and friends from Southside far more than associating with his old friends from Riverdale. He knows it doesn’t go unnoticed, certainly at least not by Archie. He sees his former best friend sending him longing looks from across classrooms and hallways too often for it to be otherwise. It’s not like he hasn’t been speaking to Archie or Betty or Veronica or any of his other friends at all, it’s just not as often as he used to. Besides, Jugheads knows none of them approve of his Southside friends if the looks they get while watching him talk to Toni or Fangs is anything to go by.

There’s one day, not too long after their transfer, that Jughead is standing with Sweet Pea by his locker. He finds it ironic he was given the same locker as before he initially switched. He’s leaning with his back against it, Sweet Pea hovering in front of him. Sweet Pea’s got one hand against the locker beside Jughead’s head and one ghosting over Jughead’s hip on the other side. Both of Jughead’s hands are resting against the taller boy’s chest as they speak quietly to each other. 

The moment is ruined by a certain redhead mistaking the situation and barging in. “Is this guy bothering you, Jug?” he asks, standing beside them looking ready to throw down. 

“Does he fucking look bothered to you, asshole?” Sweet Pea asks in response, immediately turning to give Archie a death glare.

Archie ignores him and remains focused on Jughead. “Are you okay, man?”

Jughead rolls his eyes at both of them. “I’m fine, Arch. I dunno if you noticed, but I wasn’t exactly struggling to get him away from me.”

“What’s going on, then? What are you doing?” Archie inquires, confusion written all over his face. His eyebrows furrow together as he tries to understand, naively avoiding the obvious answer. 

“I’m his boyfriend, tool,” Sweet Pea says, pushing off of the lockers and facing Archie fully. “So you can go and fuck right on off, since you’re the one interrupting.”

Both Archie and Jughead’s eyes widen for their own reasons. Jughead mouths  _ ‘boyfriend’ _ to himself in shock, that having been the first time either of them have said it. Archie, meanwhile, looks back to Jughead in surprise. “Is that true, Jug?” he asks.

“I guess,” Jughead says with a shrug. 

“Something wrong, preppy?” Sweet Pea asks, accentuating it with a crack of his neck.

“N-no, I just… Jughead, I didn’t think you were over Betty yet,” Archie explains, feeling a little embarrassed at not having figured this out. “And I thought that if you started dating anyone you would’ve told me.”

“I didn’t think you’d really approve,” Jughead tells him. “C’mon, Archie. You know if I told you you would’ve tried to lecture me like you generally do.”

“I only care that you’re happy, Jug. You’re my best friend. And even if… even if it’s  _ this guy _ that makes you happy, I’m fine with it. Do you really think I’d try to keep you from being happy? Look, I… I know we haven’t talked a lot lately, but that doesn’t change anything.” 

Jughead sees how genuinely hurt Archie looks and says, “Thanks, Archie.” They share a smile that’s quickly interrupted by Sweet Pea, who comments,

“Enough with the gay shit, I’m the only one allowed to have weird little moments with Jones.”

“You,” Archie says, turning his gaze back to Sweet Pea, who looks as annoyed as always. “If you ever do anything at all to hurt him, you’re gonna regret it. That’s my best friend, and if I ever catch even the slightest idea that you’ve done something to him, you’re  _ done _ .”

“Damn, Andrews. I already got the talk from FP, didn’t know I’d be getting it all over again,” Sweet Pea remarks. Archie and Jughead can both tell he was intimidated, even as he tries to play it off.

“I’ll see you later, Jug.” Archie gives his friend a final smile before walking off. He glances back after a moment to see Jughead smack Sweet Pea before pulling him closer and kissing him. Archie turns back forward, knowing he doesn't need to worry.

 

 


End file.
